livingbooksfandomcom-20200215-history
Steve Perry (character)
Stephen Ray "Steve" Perry (born January 22) is the lead vocals of the band Journey as well as a music star friend of Harry D. Rabbit, Earl Earwax and Amy Fourpaws and boyfriend of Sherrie Swafford. He is voiced by himself. His younger version is voiced by Alex Vincent. Perry was first seen with ESC4P3 type hairstyle while accidentally knocked down by Earl's skateboard, but his dark brown-black hair was cut short into an 80s "butt cut" due to a mess when Earl arrives to his camper and apologizes to him for accidentally knocking him down and befriends him and hands out his birthday invitation to him two days before his 8th birthday (July 26). The next day, when Perry introduced Earl to the other members Ross Valory, Jonathan Cain, Neal Schon and Steve Smith, the other members accidentally made fun of Earl and also Cain did not like Perry's hair because he found it inexplicable, but Perry scolded them for making fun of Earl and also his hair so they apologized to Earl for being mean to him accidentally. Earl accepted their apology and introduced himself to them again, handing out his birthday invitations and that time they introduced themselves back nicely. Later Perry rang the doorbell. He was also introduced to Earl's older brother The Hare and friends Harry, Stinky Jones and Amy. Harry has the same favorite color as him: red. He could not go to his great-grandpa Howard's funeral due to Earl's 8th Journey birthday party. Amy calls him "Steve R.P." as a nickname for him. She loves his yellow eighth note necklace which he still wears for good luck and it looks pretty on him because his mom gave it to him. Perry also gave Earl the made eighth note necklace as a birthday gift on Earl's 8th birthday (July 26). He has sideburns and is also seen in outfits from the 80s as well from Oh, Sherrie and in Act 8: Oh, Sherrie and is also seen in a red collared T-shirt and Amy's blue overalls in Harry's Beach Talent Show. At first the other members didn't like Swafford at first, but now they like her a lot. Like Earl, Perry is a vegetarian and is Portuguese-American. He is sorry about Harry missing out on his great-grandpa Howard's funeral in which Harry doesn't mind. Harry's Beach Talent Show Acts *"Put Your Little Foot, Right There" (with Harry, Billy, Spot and Amy after deciding to join in with Sherrie, Olivia, Earl and Stinky) *"Oh, Sherrie" (with Harry, Earl and Amy because Sherrie's coming after he changes to his black buttoned collared shirt with white stripes and blue jeans and keeping on his normal eighth note necklace for good luck and Amy changes into her ballet princess costume again) *"Twelve O'clock Rock" (as a backup tap dancer) *" We Are The World" (with all the others, after changing back into his red buttoned collared T-shirt and Amy's blue overalls and keeping on his normal eighth note necklace for good luck) Quotes Journey Birthday Boy (Season 1, Episode 11, July 14, 1995) While Skateboarding *Steve Perry: (first line) Whooooooa! (Earl accidentally knocks him down with his skateboard) (grunts) Hey! Watch where you're going, little boy! *Earl Earwax: Sorry! I'm sorry! It's my fault! *Steve Perry (his hair is a mess): (groans) *Graham Dent: Steve, Steve, what is the matter? *Steve Perry: (gets up) That little Earwax boy knocked me down.......accidentally and my hair is messed up. (He runs his hand through his hair that's messed up) *Graham Dent: Alright, Steve, go to your camper please. I need to have a serious talk with that boy! (After Steve heads to his camper, Earl is distracted while skateboarding) At Steve Perry's Camper Door *Earl Earwax (reading the sign of the Journey singer's name after skateboarding to it and also taking off his helmet): Steve Perry. Hmmmm. *(Earl knocks on door) *Earl Earwax: Hello! I'm sorry I didn't mean to bump into you or knock you down. *Steve Perry: Apology accepted. (to his girlfriend Sherrie Swafford) Sherrie, hold on for a minute. I gotta open the door. (walks to the door) I'm coming! *Earl Earwax: (knocks door again) But who are you? Could you state your name again please? *Steve Perry (opens the door): Hi. I'm Steve Perry from Journey. *Earl Earwax: Hi, Steve. My name is Earl Earwax and I didn't know you can play 10 songs in a row. *Steve Perry: Well, Earl, come in. I heard you were bumping into me. In the Camper *(As Earl comes in and then closes the door, Steve Perry's hair is cut short into an 80s "butt cut" due to a mess despite his previous ESC4P3 hairstyle had been rocking. He is holding his yellow eighth note necklace.) *Steve Perry: Earl, did you skateboard all day? *Earl Earwax (sits on the bed): Yeah, I guess so. I'm a very good skateboarder. *(Earl hands Steve his birthday invitation after pulling it out of his backpack) *Earl Earwax: Here, you can come to my birthday party in two days. Guess what? Only two more days until my birthday. (shows him his now healed right arm) My arm healed. See? One time, I fell down and just broke my arm while I was skateboarding and I had my arm in a cast. I could not skateboard so I met Kenny Loggins the next day after my trip to the hospital and Harry took my place in the skateboarding competition. *Earl Earwax (flashback): (skateboarding too fast) Whoa! (falls into a bush) Ow! *Harry D. Rabbit (flashback): Earl, are you okay? *Earl Earwax (flashback): (gets out of a bush) Oh yeah. I'm fine. (shows his arm) (grunts) But my arm is not. (groans) *Dr. Patrick (flashback): The bone in your arm is broken. You need to wear a cast for two in a half months. *Kenny Loggins (flashback): (after Earl befriends him) Hey, Earl, what's the problem? *Earl Earwax (flashback): (shows Kenny the cast on his right arm) I fell down while I was skateboarding and broke my arm yesterday. That means I can't skateboard right now. *Kenny Loggins (flashback): Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, Earl. *Harry D. Rabbit (flashback): (appears) I can skateboard! *Earl Earwax (flashback): Kenny, this is my friend, Harry D. Rabbit. *Kenny Loggins (flashback): Hey, Harry, how's it going? *Harry D. Rabbit (flashback): Pretty good. Hi. *Amy Fourpaws (flashback): (when Harry skateboards) Go, Harry, go! *Crowd (flashback): (cheering) Yaaaaaaaaay! *Earl Earwax (flashback): Bravo, Harry! *Amy Fourpaws (flashback): Good job, Harry! *Stinky Jones (flashback): Good work, Harry! *The Hare (flashback): Well done, Harry! *Harry D. Rabbit (flashback): Thanks, guys. I knew I can count on the four of you. *Earl Earwax: (pulls his painting of a 16th century girl out of his backpack) My arm is better now and my birthday is coming up. It's a good thing I don't need a cast on my arm anymore. *Steve Perry: You're right, Earl. Your birthday is two days away and I don't wanna miss anything. (Sherrie tugs his hair in pain) Ow! *Sherrie Swafford (cuts off his hair): Sorry. Hold still, Steve, I'm almost done. *Earl Earwax: Steve, why do you call her Sherrie anyway? *Steve Perry: Because that's her name, Earl. She's my girlfriend and I'm in love with her. *Earl Earwax: Wow! You and Sherrie have two cats, right? *Steve Perry: (when Sherrie ruffles his hair) Yes. We have them in our house, Earl. They are cute, aren't they? *Earl Earwax: Yes, but my family and I are not allowed to have pet cats in our farm funeral house because my aunt Shira is allergic to pet cat fur. *Aunt Shira Earwax (flashback): (sneezing to cat fur) AAAH-AAAH-AAAAH-AAAAAAAAACHOOOOOOOOOO! *Cat (flashback): (meowing) *Aunt Shira Earwax (flashback): (collapsing to the ground) (groans) *(thuds during collapse) *Earl Earwax: Besides, pet cat fur makes her sneeze.......a lot. *Sherrie Swafford: (finished with Steve's 80s butt cut of his hair) Okay, Steve, are you ready? *Steve Perry: More than ready. *(Sherrie takes off the towel on Steve and he checks his hair in the mirror) *Steve Perry: Earl, this is my girlfriend Sherrie Swafford. *Earl Earwax: Hi, Sherrie, it's such a pretty name. I'm gonna name my pet mouse after you when I get home. *Sherrie Swafford (carrying a clump of hair clippings): Hi, Earl, you look handsome. (and tickles him in the cheek before throwing the clippings in the trash) *Earl Earwax: Awww, thanks, Sherrie. (to Steve) Steve, your hair just got cut short, you look handsome and you're my all time favorite of Journey. *Steve Perry: Thanks, Earl. The butt cut of my hair looks cool. *Earl Earwax: Yeah. (takes a picture of his new hair) *Sherrie Swafford: Boys, time for bed! You two will be introducing yourselves to the other members tomorrow. *Steve Perry and Earl Earwax: Okay, Sherrie. Goodnight! *(That night, when Earl is asleep and has a dream) *Girl in the Painting (dream): Earl, Earl, come here! *(He does so and the girl gives him the sapphire blue flower) *Earl Earwax (dream): Thank you. (smells, sighs) It smells sweet. *Girl in the Painting (dream): Yeah. *(But just then, Earl dream is a nightmare as a giant lizard-like monster appears) *(giant lizard-like monster thundering) *Earl Earwax (dream): (pointing to the window) Oh my gosh! Did you see that? *(clock chimes) *Earl Earwax (dream): Oh God! What's that? Did you hear that? What's the sound? *Girl in the Painting (dream): 6'o'clock. *Earl Earwax (dream): Already? Uh, I gotta go. *Girl in the Painting (dream): No way, Earl, you just got here. Stay right where you are. (and opens the ceiling) *Earl Earwax (dream): What just happened to the ceiling? *Girl in the Painting (dream): It came off at feeding time. *Earl Earwax (dream): (whimpering) Feeding time? *(the Girl covers her ears and Earl looks up and screams when the giant lizard-like monster tongue lashes and devours him and a flower falls out of his hand) *Earl Earwax (dream): (gasps) (screaming) AAAAAAAAAAAAAA...... *(He awakens from his nightmare in front of Steve and Sherrie) *Earl Earwax: .......AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! (whimpers) *Sherrie Swafford: Earl Earwax, are you okay? *Earl Earwax: I'm fine, Sherrie, but my dream was a nightmare and the giant lizard-like monster tongue-lashed and it devoured me! *("Open Arms" plays) *Earl Earwax: (whimpers) Steve, I'm scared of bad dreams at night. *Steve Perry: (coming up with a lullaby to keep Earl from having more bad dreams) Don't worry, Earl, everything's ok now. *Earl Earwax: Uh, okay. *Steve Perry (singing a lullaby to Earl to keep him from having anymore bad dreams): Lying beside you, here in the dark. Feeling your heartbeat to mine. Softly you whisper, you're so sincere. How could your love be so blind. We sailed on together, we drifted apart and here you are by my side. So now I come to you with open arms. Nothing to hide, believe what I'd say. So here I am with open arms. Hoping you'll see what your love means to me. Open arms. Living without you, living alone, this empty house seems so cold. Wanting to hold you, wanting you near, how much I wanted a new home. Now that you've come back, turned night into day, I need you to stay. So now I come to you with open arms. Nothing to hide, believe what I'd say. So here I am with open arms. Hoping you'll see what your love means to me. Open arms. *Earl Earwax: (yawning to sleep) *Steve Perry: (whispers) Sweet dreams, Earl. (kissing him goodnight) *Earl Earwax: (snoring) *("Open Arms" ends) *Sherrie Swafford: Did you help sing a lullaby to your new friend Earl? *Steve Perry: Yes. He's not gonna have bad dreams anymore. *Sherrie Swafford: Good job. Goodnight, Steve. *Steve Perry: Goodnight, Sherrie. *(the three fall asleep) Outside *Earl Earwax: That's good, Steve, keep practicing. *(After Earl quickly teaches Steve how to skateboard, Steve shows Earl to the other members) *Steve Perry: Earl, come with me. I want to show you something. *Earl Earwax: Good. *Steve Perry: Guys, this is my new friend Earl Earwax. *Earl Earwax: Hey, guys! *(The other members are accidentally mean to Steve and Earl) *Ross Valory (pointing at Earl): Ew! Gross! Yuck! Blech! That kid is disgusting! *Jonathan Cain (pointing at Steve's hair): I don't even like your hair. It's stupid, awful and inexplicable! *Earl Earwax: Hey! *Steve Perry: I'll be right back, Earl, don't let anything bother you! (and heads to the bathroom for a pee break) *Neal Schon (pointing at Earl): He looks ridiculous! *Earl Earwax: Cut it out! *Steve "Mr. Smith" Smith (pointing to Earl): He looks a little weird! *Earl Earwax: Hey, watch it! *Ross Valory, Jonathan Cain, Neal Schon and Steve "Mr. Smith" Smith (pointing at Earl): He should scram and get lost! *Earl Earwax (sobbing): Steve! Steve! *(After Steve takes a pee break and gets out of the bathroom, he hears a noise as Earl comes closer to him) *Earl Earwax: Steve, I tried to introduce myself to the other members, but they were being rude to me. *Steve Perry (kneeling to Earl's height): Earl, Earl, what's the problem now? *Earl Earwax: They're laughing at me and I don't know what to do. (sobbing) I don't even understand anything about them. *Steve Perry (comforts Earl): Don't worry, Earl, I'll them to stop bothering you. *Earl Earwax (wiping his tears away): Um, okay. *Steve Perry (scolding the other members being mean to Earl): Guys, no! It's not polite to make fun of Earl! You're getting him upset and you even made fun of the butt cut of my hair! Apologize to him....right now! *(The other members apologize to Earl for accidentally being rude to him) *Neal Schon: I'm sorry I teased you. *Steve "Mr. Smith" Smith: Me too. *Ross Valory: So am I. *Jonathan Cain: I'm sorry too. We didn't mean to be rude. *Earl Earwax (accepting their apology and handing out his birthday invitations to them all): Oh, that's okay. Next time, just don't tease me again. *Ross Valory, Jonathan Cain, Neal Schon and Steve "Mr. Smith" Smith (being nice to Earl, receiving Earl's birthday invitations): Got it. We'll try not to be rude to you. We're very happy for your birthday party tomorrow, but who are you? *Earl Earwax: Hey, guys, my name's Earl Earwax by the way. *Ross Valory: Hi, Earl, I'm Ross. *Neal Schon: Pleased to meet you, Earl, I'm Neal. *Steve "Mr. Smith" Smith: I'm Steve Smith. *Jonathan Cain: And I'm Jonathan. *Earl Earwax: Pleased to meet you too, guys. *Steve Perry: I told you guys to be nice. *Ross Valory: Yeah. *Jonathan Cain: Earl, I heard that your brother met me, Neal and Ross. *Earl Earwax: Wow, that was cool. *(The Hare takes a photo of Earl and his favorite music group) *The Hare: Time for a group shot. Everybody smile! *(camera snaps) *Aunt Shira Earwax: Earl, Hare, time for dinner! *Steve Perry: Earl, who's calling you? *Earl Earwax: That's my aunt Shira. Uh, I gotta go. *Steve Perry: Wait, we need hugging goodbye. *Earl Earwax: Right. I'm hugging you with open arms. (and hugs Steve goodbye) *Steve Perry (handing a VHS tape to Earl): I want you to have this tape Frontiers and Beyond. *Earl Earwax: It's amazing. Thanks, Steve. (and put his helmet on) See you later! *Steve Perry: Don't forget, Earl. Tomorrow is your birthday at our concert stadium and your friends will be there. *Earl Earwax: (skateboarding off to dinner) Really? Wow, Steve. I can't wait, bye! *Steve Perry: Goodbye, Earl! (to the other members) He's our new friend, isn't he? *Ross Valory, Jonathan Cain, Neal Schon and Steve "Mr. Smith" Smith: Yes indeed he is. In Earl's Family Camper *(doorbell rings) *Earl Earwax: Did you hear that? Look, he's here. I'll go open the door. (rushes to the door) *The Hare: Me too. Guys, stay here. We have a surprise for the three of you. Be right back. (rushes to join his brother for the door) *Stinky Jones: (heading to the bathroom for a pee break) Well, nobody's here. Let's go. (and closing the bathroom door) *(Harry and Amy wonder where the noise came from) *Harry D. Rabbit: But I don't hear anything. What's that noise, Amy? *Amy Fourpaws: Don't worry, we've gotta move closer to find out. It's this way. Follow me. *Spot: (barking) *Harry D. Rabbit: Spot, what is it, boy? *Spot: (barking) *Amy Fourpaws: You're right, Spot. He's here. *(door opens) *Amy Fourpaws: Look! The front door's opened. *Harry D. Rabbit: Yeah, that's right. *Stinky Jones (coming out of the bathroom, hiding under the bed covers thinking that there's a monster at the front camper door after a pee break): (screaming) AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! It's a monster! I'm getting under the covers! (whimpers) *Harry D. Rabbit: (comforts him) No, Stinky, there's no monster out there. *Amy Fourpaws: (points at the door) That's just Steve Perry. Besides, he didn't mean to frighten you. *Steve Perry: (carrying a box of instruments) That's right. It's just me. *Earl Earwax: (hugs him) Steve, you're back! I didn't know you came here and my birthday is tomorrow. *Steve Perry: Hi, Earl, who do we have here? *Earl Earwax: (introducing him to Earl's brother) This is my brother Joey aka The Hare..... *The Hare: Hi, I'm The Hare but my real name is Joey Earwax. *Steve Perry: Hi, Hare, how's it going? *The Hare: Sweet! *Earl Earwax: (also introducing Steve to Harry, Stinky and Amy) ........and our friends, Harry, Stinky and Amy. *Harry D. Rabbit: Hi. I'm Harry. Harry D. Rabbit. *Stinky Jones (getting out of the bed covers, knowing it was just Steve Perry): Um, hello. Stinky Andrew Jones here. *Amy Fourpaws: And my name's Amy. Amy Olivia Fourpaws. *Steve Perry: Hi, Harry. Hi, Stinky. Hi, Amy. You get to join us. *Stinky Jones: Really? *Harry D. Rabbit: Wow! *Amy Fourpaws: (gasps) We get to join you and the other members too? *Steve Perry: Sure, there are instruments to pick out. *Harry D. Rabbit (picking out his repaired red guitar): Thank you. One time, my little sister Olivia accidentally broke off my guitar strings and I was mad at her. She tried to fix them, but it got worse and she apologized to me. *Olivia Rabbit (flashback): Oh no! I broke off his guitar strings. *Harry's dad (flashback): Olivia, is everything okay in here? *Olivia Rabbit (flashback): Yes, daddy, I'm trying to fix them. (all the guitar strings broke off) His guitar's a mess. (groans) *Harry D. Rabbit (flashback): (angrily) Olivia, you broke all my guitar strings! *Olivia Rabbit (flashback): But, Harry, I...... *Harry D. Rabbit (flashback): I'm mad at you, Olivia! Angry, angry, angry! *Olivia Rabbit (flashback): (sadly) I'm sorry. *Harry D. Rabbit (flashback): MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! (runs to his mom with his string broken guitar) *Olivia Rabbit (flashback): But I said "I'm sorry" and I didn't mean it. *Harry's mom (flashback): It will be best if you apologize to your sister, sweetheart. *Harry D. Rabbit (flashback): (calming down, uncrosses his arms) Yes, but she should apologize to me first. *Harry's mom (flashback): Harry, Olivia caused an accident. She didn't mean it and she's sorry. *Olivia Rabbit (flashback): I'm sorry. *Harry D. Rabbit (flashback): Apology accepted, but my guitar still needs to be repaired. *Olivia Rabbit (flashback): (hugs Harry) I'm sorry about your guitar, Harry. *Harry D. Rabbit (flashback): (hugs his sister back) I forgive you, Olivia, and I'm sorry too I got mad at you. *Olivia Rabbit (flashback): Sometimes, everybody causes accidents. *Harry D. Rabbit (flashback): Yeah, that's right. *Harry D. Rabbit: She's right and I forgave her. And now it's repaired! *Stinky Jones (picks out the yellow tambourine): Thanks. I'm not gonna be scared of you anymore. *Amy Fourpaws (picks out her purple and pink cheerleading pom-poms): Thank you, Steve R.P. *Steve Perry: Steve R.P.? *Amy Fourpaws: Yes. *Steve Perry: I love this. *Amy Fourpaws: You're also my favorite of Journey and I've always wanted to meet you. *Harry D. Rabbit: Mine too. You have the same favorite color as me. *Steve Perry: Thank you. *Spot: (barking) *Steve Perry: Wait a minute, wait a second. Who's barking over there? *Harry D. Rabbit: It's my dog Spot. He can join us too. *Spot: (licking Steve in the face messing his hair up) *Steve Perry (fixing his hair): Oh, thanks, Spot. *Amy Fourpaws: And why are you outside in your pajamas? *Steve Perry (getting up): Because it's nighttime now, Amy. *The Hare, Earl, Stinky, Harry: Wow! *(Steve's yellow eighth note necklace falling out from underneath his pajamas) *Amy Fourpaws: Why is it dangling anyway? *Steve Perry (holding his necklace): My necklace. Amy, do you want to see it? *Amy Fourpaws: Yes. *(Steve shows Amy his necklace) *Amy Fourpaws: Wow, I really love your necklace, Steve R. P., it's very pretty on you. *Steve Perry (hugs Amy): Awww, thank you, Amy. I still wear this for good luck ever since my mom gave that to me. *Steve's mom (flashback): Steve, I have a birthday present for you. (holding out her hand) It's the eighth note necklace for your love of music. *Young Steve (flashback): Wow, it's the most beautiful thing I've seen in my life. (his mom places the necklace on his neck) The necklace is perfect and special to me. Thank you, mom. (he hugs her) *Steve Perry: It's very pretty and I love my necklace because it's very special to me. *Amy Fourpaws: Good. (hands him her painting she made) This one's for you, Steve R.P., it's my painting of hearts, rainbows and flowers. *Steve Perry (receives a painting): Thank you, Amy,, I will keep it forever and could you help with Earl's present wrapping, Amy? *Amy Fourpaws: Yes, and don't worry, I will. (She helps Steve wrap the presents for Earl's birthday and after that, Earl and Steve teach their friends about Earl's late parents) *Harry D. Rabbit: Earl, what happened to your parents? *Earl Earwax: Our parents are dead, but still love them anyway. They died of leukemia when I was only 3. *The Hare: That was three years after my brother's adoption from Portugal. *Stinky Jones: Dead? Of leukemia? *Harry D. Rabbit: They're dead? *Amy Fourpaws: What does dead mean, Steve R.P.? *Steve Perry: Well, dead means that Earl's mom and dad aren't alive anymore. *Harry D. Rabbit and Amy Fourpaws: Why not? *Steve Perry: Because they had leukemia so they passed away. *Harry D. Rabbit: That's too bad. *Amy Fourpaws (pulling her purple heart locket necklace she always wears for good luck out from underneath her shirt): My mom died too from typhoid fever when I was 5. Want to see it? (She opens her locket and shows them both the picture of her mom) *Steve Perry and Harry D. Rabbit: What is it? *Amy Fourpaws: It's a picture of my mom. See? I still wear this for good luck too. (she closes her locket) *Harry D. Rabbit: Yes. My great-grandpa Howard died of bronchopneumonia yesterday at the age of 95. *Amy Fourpaws: You're still gonna miss him? *Harry D. Rabbit: Yes. Spot, my family and I all are. You guys too. My parents, brothers and sisters, grandparents, aunts and uncles are all going to his funeral tomorrow, but due to Earl's Journey birthday party tomorrow, Spot and I are gonna have to miss my great-grandpa's funeral. *Earl Earwax: Bronchopneumonia? What does that mean? *Steve Perry: Well, bronchopneumonia means that Harry's great-grandpa has died yesterday. *Stinky Jones: Are you disappointed you're gonna miss his funeral? *Harry D. Rabbit: Yeah, but I'm still happy I'm going to Earl's birthday party tomorrow. *Spot: (barking) *Harry D. Rabbit: You said it, Spot. I will take that as a yes. *("Any Way You Want It" plays) *Earl Earwax: Pillow fight! *Harry D. Rabbit: Last one in is a rotten egg! *(Harry, Spot and their friends pillow fight) *Amy Fourpaws: (giggles) Outside the Camper *Stinky Jones: I love you, Mr. Smith, you're my favorite. *Steve "Mr. Smith" Smith: Thanks, Jonesey. The Next Day, Getting Ready For Earl's 8th Birthday A Earl's Birthday Concert Party *Steve Perry: (to the kids) Ok, kids, come here. I need to have a talk with all of you. *(Earl introduces his friends to friend and Steve's girlfriend Sherrie) *(The other Journey members are starting to like Sherrie after all) On A Limo Going Home Harry's Beach Talent Show (Home video, August 15, 1995) Act 8: Oh, Sherrie After Amy Changes Back Into Princess For The Third Time *Harry D. Rabbit (hosting): It's time for Act number 8: Oh, Sherrie and of course, Steve Perry, Earl, Amy and I perform it together. I love the song "Oh, Sherrie" and so do Earl and Amy. Steve's girlfriend Sherrie Swafford is coming soon because Oh, Sherrie is Act number 8. *Amy Fourpaws: (after placing her long light brown curly pigtails and straight bangs wig and places her usual pink bow on one of her pigtails and pink tiara on her head and light purple ballet slippers on her feet and changing into her watermelon pink short sleeved light purple ballet princess costume with pink flowers on it, light purple bow on the right of the sash and pink rose on the left of the sash and pulling her purple heart locket necklace out from underneath her princess dress) Wait a minute, wait a second! I'm-I'm ready, Steve R.P. I'm ready, Earl. I'm ready, Harry. *Harry D. Rabbit and Earl Earwax: Amy, hurry up! *Amy Fourpaws: Earl, Harry, I'm coming. (comes on stage and ballet twirls) I'm ready! *Steve Perry: (after Amy comes on stage) Amy, Amy, why are you in your princess costume again? *Amy Fourpaws: Because I'm a ballet princess four acts. *Steve Perry: That's very pretty. I love it. *Amy Fourpaws: Thank you and I love princesses and ballet and I'm a total girly-girl. *Earl Earwax: Yes. It's very cute on you, but pink is not a good color for me and I hate the color pink. It's too girly. *Amy Fourpaws: I understand, Earl. I like purple and I like pink. *Harry D. Rabbit: Wow, Amy, this cool. *Steve Perry: You look just like a ballet princess. *Amy Fourpaws: Thank you. We'd better get ready for Oh, Sherrie because Sherrie's coming. *Harry D. Rabbit: Yeah, that's right. *Billy Joel (hosting): And now, performing Oh, Sherrie, we have Steve Perry, Harry D. Rabbit, Earl Earwax and Amy Fourpaws. *Harry D. Rabbit (hosting): Yeah, that's right. *(trumpets blaring) *("Oh, Sherrie" plays) *Steve Perry: This is ridiculous *(trumpets blaring) *Steve Perry: Wait a minute, wait a second! I-I can't do this, Graham! I can't do this! Sherrie's Coming *Steve Perry (singing): verse 1: You should've been gone Knowing how I made you feel And I should've been gone After all your words of steel pre-chorus 1: Oh, I must've been a dreamer And I must've been someone else And we should've been over chorus: Oh, Sherrie, our love hold on. Holds on. Oh, Sherrie, our love holds on. Holds on. Amy Fourpaws (singing): verse 2: I don't wanna let go You go onto hurting me Harry D. Rabbit (singing): You'd be better off alone When I'm not who you thought I'd be Earl Earwax (singing): pre-chorus 2: But you know that there's a fever Oh that you'll never find nowhere else (spoken) Can't you feel it burning? (singing) On and on Steve Perry (singing): chorus: Oh, Sherrie, our love holds on. Holds on. Kids (singing): Oh, Sherrie, our love holds on. Holds on Steve Perry and Kids (singing): Oh, Sherrie. Steve Perry (singing): verse 3: But I should've been gone Long ago far away Kids (singing): And you should've been gone Steve Perry and Kids (singing): Now I know just why you'll stay Chorus: Oh, Sherrie, our love holds on. Holds on. Oh, Sherrie, our love holds on. Holds on. Oh, Sherrie, our love holds on. Holds on and on. Hold on. Oh, Sherrie. Steve Perry (to Sherrie): (laughs) I can't believe you, baby Kids (clapping): Yay! Yay! Whoo-hoo! Other people: (clapping as well) Graham Dent: Okay, places now, people, please! Steve, kids, now that you're warmed up, how 'bout we get back into costume? We'll go for the temple shot one more time, okay? Steve, Steve, kids, where are you going, Steve? Steve, Steve, why are you leaving, Steve? Steve! Kids? Audience: (clapping and cheering) Sherrie Swafford: Good job, kids! You too, Steve! Steve Perry and Kids: Thanks, Sherrie. Harry D. Rabbit: That was really cool. Earl Earwax: I really knew I can count on you. Sherrie Swafford: Thanks, Harry. You too, Earl. Steve Perry: You're still my girlfriend, Sherrie. Sherrie Swafford: Thanks, Steve. Amy Fourpaws: And will you join us more often, Sherrie? Sherrie Swafford: I will, Amy. Category:Porteguese-Americans Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Singers Category:Males Category:Journey Members Category:Journey Singers